characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Heidi/Personality
Personality Archetype: Mostly Sweet and Misunderstood *'Sweet girl, typically calm and kind with nothing but good intentions but her misinterpretation of how to achieve her good intentions usually gets her to act in pretty strange ways. As a young soul Heidi is extremely adventurous, having abandoned her entire colony to learn about "the whomans on the surface" almost immediately after she had the opportunity and attempts to understand the alien nature of humans and their traditions.' *'Can be extremely stubborn, as if Heidi has decided that she does not like doing something then she will never do it, ever again to unreasonable degrees without convincing her that she should.' *'Due to being effectively brought into Lierre by an old man with a dog who passed away before the Fall of Korvak, Heidi has a special connection and rapport to canines, refusing to consume the meat of a dog or a wolf to the point that she created a Nen vow to never eat a dog shortly after being taught how to consciously use her Nen (having been passively using it since birth) to create vows.' *'Heidi also has very strange views on a variety of matters, including cannibalism, but only from the most unique, innocent and pure perspectives imaginable. Heidi has several stances on consuming people, as for one she doesn't understand why consuming (or atleast wanting to) people, especially people close to you or those with desirable personality traits in her own perspective is "wrong" since to her wanting to consume them is a sign of respect, trust and adoration, as she wants them to be a part of her so she can become more like them.' **'She also doesn't understand why consuming "bad people" could possibly be bad, as she is consuming and removing a bad person from the world so it can "grow a new person" that is hopefully good, and while they may not have desirable traits, Heidi appears to think of this as helping out everyone else in the world.' *'Very, very violent about her food, and appears to have no true reference point for the sheer extent of her physical power as she often accidentally destroys things. Lacks an understanding of fist bumps or shoulder jabs, so will simply punch the person at full strength on the same spot that she was jabbed, often to cataclysmic effect, or to slightly more amusing effect if one can actually manage to withstand an unrestrained blow.' *'As an Ant King, despite Heidi's outward naievety and stubborness, she is still exceptionally intelligent, since as long as she doesn't get immediately bored by something which unfortunately often happens she learns extremely quickly. However, due to her refusal to read, she often misses some context for things she is dealing with, so she may learn how to cook for example but assume that the seasonings that she was showed were the only ones that exist in the world.' **'Alternatively, she might be taught how to use the Internet and after mastering it wonder if she's a horrible person for ''using ''the Internet for her own motives.'